


Just

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Community
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it started with the Jeff/Annie/Britta triangle thing. Drabble, Troy!POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just

Maybe it started with the Jeff/Annie/Britta triangle thing.

Or…maybe it was his thing with Abed and his thing with Annie. And then his thing with Britta. Whatever. The point is, Troy has no idea how they ended up where they are.

It’s kind of weird, actually, because as much of a relief as it is to be free of the who’s dating/eyeing/kissing who drama, how do you tell someone you have two girlfriends _and_ two boyfriends, and no, you’re not a nymphomaniac, or in a cult?

When he gathers with his family for their Not-Christmas holiday dinner, he has to fight so hard not to say something to his cousin Tommy when he keeps going on about how killer his new girlfriend is. Troy settles for thinking as loudly as he can, _either of mine would beat yours!_

He wants to brag about his lovers to his old teammates, the ones that still talk to him. But, jeez—what if they think he’s some kind of freak? What if somehow his family finds out?

He loves it, loves having them all. It’s just hard, is all he’s saying.


End file.
